


Technical Difficulties

by jedichick04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedichick04/pseuds/jedichick04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's personal." Felicity growled in frustration -- actually growled -- and jabbed at the screen again. Set post 4x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> This is the direct result of three hours of trying to snag Star Wars tickets last night with the Fandango website repeatedly crashing, and also jsevick‘s post on Tumblr about how Felicity must have reacted to the new Star Wars trailer. Geeky Olicity fluff ahead. Not liable for the toothaches.

It was a quiet night in Star City. The team called it an early night and split off for their separate homes. Felicity had split off to the living room once they were in the loft, while Oliver had headed to the kitchen to grab some water. On his way back towards the living room, he heard the agitated babbles well before he saw the blonde responsible for the noise. He wasn't surprised to see her tapping furiously at her tablet. It was like an extension of her, something she was rarely without, even when they had been living in Ivy Town. He watched her for a moment, smiling at the intense look of concentration she was giving her tablet even as a muttered "frack" escaped her pink lips.

"Looking over that project idea Curtis sent you?" Oliver guessed, leaning down and brushing his lips against her soft hair. He was proud of himself for remembering the name of Felicity's "very promising" employee. But that pride faded as he took a seat on the couch next to Felicity and saw her furrowed brow. "His name isn't Curtis? Or it's not such a genius project idea?"

"Hmm?" Felicity asked distractedly as she jabbed at her tablet. She looked up at Oliver. "What about Curtis?"

So he got the name right after all, even if Felicity hadn't been paying attention to what he said. "Are you looking over the idea you said he'd been cooking up? To save the company?"

"Oh--no," Felicity replied, her attention shifting back to the tablet. Her body melted against Oliver's as he slipped an arm around her but her concentration didn't waiver. "This isn't business."

"Green Arrow related?" It was still odd to use the new name. At least Felicity hadn't started calling them --

"It's not Team Green Arrow related," she said. Oliver barely suppressed a groan. The last thing he needed was for the rest of the team to think he was trying to take over--not to mention, the whole idea of a “team name” still made him cringe. Felicity was not allowed a carte blanche when it came to naming their future children. "It's personal." She growled in frustration -- actually _growled_ \-- and jabbed at the screen again.

Oliver leaned in to see the screen, but the screen was blank aside from the loading internet browser. "Did the wifi go out?"

"No!" Felicity glared at the screen, then finally looked back up at him. "The servers got overloaded because _apparently_ they didn't think that more than six people would go to the website. Really smart too, since they've only been advertising it _all weekend_."

"Er--" Oliver couldn't help but think he was missing something. "Which website?"

"They _knew_ it would be a big deal," she continued, opening up a new tab. Her fingers flew across the touchscreen but Oliver didn't catch what website she'd typed. "It's been ten years. And I don't care how attractive Ewan McGregor made tragedy look, nothing will make up for Padme _dying_ of a broken heart. She's better than that! I didn't die of a broken heart when you went all Darth Oliver. No, I continued to fight evil and believe in you and--what?"

The website had finally stopped loading and now displayed a picture of Han Solo and Chewbacca with the message "Argh! Try again soon." Oliver had huffed a laugh when Felicity referred to his Al Sah-him act as Darth Oliver, but it made even more sense as all the pieces came together. "You're trying to get on Fandango?"

"Yes!" Felicity stabbed at the reload button. "They waited to release the tickets until after the trailer aired on Monday Night Football-- because obviously only people who like football like Star Wars?-- and now the fracking website can't handle it and I'm this close to hacking myself a ticket before they sell out." She let out another growl as the picture of Han and Chewbacca showed up again. "Just _work_ already!"

Oliver rubbed her shoulder, then stood up from the couch. Felicity didn't notice as he pulled out his phone and moved into the kitchen. The phone conversation didn't last very long. When he returned to the couch, Felicity was still muttering.

She protested very loudly when Oliver slid the tablet out of her hands and set it down. "Hey, if it comes back up in the next minute--"

"It won't matter," Oliver replied smoothly. "I just got off the phone with the theater owner. Old family friend," he told Felicity as she stared at him. "I said the CEO of Palmer Tech-- my girlfriend-- was interested in renting out one of the theaters for a midnight showing for some of her employees." He shrugged. "You're one of the largest employers still in Starli-- _Star_ City. It's good for his business and yours. And--" Oliver smiled slightly. "He remembers how excited Thea and I were to see the last movie together. Not that Ollie Queen would have ever admitted that."

Felicity was still staring at him, her eyes wide behind her glasses. He was just getting nervous when suddenly he had an armful of Felicity as she launched herself at him. "That's perfect; you’re perfect," she said. Her voice was muffled by his shirt. She moved her head back to look up at him. "There's going to be some very happy employees."

"And a happy boss," Oliver returned. He couldn't help smiling sappily at her. "So that's acceptable?"

"More than acceptable," she said. She leaned up to kiss him; he met her halfway. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her again, enjoying the feeling of their lips pressing against each other. Felicity pulled back a few minutes later, resting her head against his chest.

"There's just one more thing," she said seriously.

"Hmm?"

Felicity suddenly smiled, lighting up the room like his own personal sun. "We're going in costume."

"No," Oliver replied immediately. The laugh and devious look in her eye told him it'd likely be a losing battle, but he wasn't one to give up easily. Not that it was really giving up when it was losing to Felicity, but...it was the principle of the matter. "I think you're forgetting something more important than that."

Her nose wrinkled in the most adorable way when she was confused. "What?"

"I haven't even seen the trailer yet. Can we watch it now?"

She gave him an exasperated look before she pulled it up on their TV. She settled back against him and they watched the trailer...more than once. Felicity's enthusiasm was contagious, and it connected with that part of him that had been excited ten years before.

But that's what Felicity did -- she brought out all the best parts of him in ways he didn't aIways understand. It only made him love her more.


End file.
